


Grass Stains

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pass it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Stains

He stumbled on her by accident, swinging slowly back and forth in the pouring rain.

When he asked her what was wrong, her answer was a long and unsteady speech about how everyone she loved loved everyone but her, or loved her but not the way she wanted. Then she kissed him, though it was more like a tackle, pinning him to the ground and threading her fingers through his hair like it was the only thing holding her to the earth.

His umbrella lay twirling in sad, aimless circles on the pavement a few feet away while the rain soaked into his back.

When at last she dragged herself off him to curl into a ball of knees and elbows, she looked over at him and said "That was for her. Make sure you pass it on."

Ishida had no idea what she was talking about, and the rain was cold. He picked up his umbrella and started walking again, wondering if he was somehow having fever visions. The freezing drip down his spine said he wasn't, but he was good at ignoring things that didn't fit into his chosen view, as Ichigo could attest.

Behind him, Tatsuki tilted her head back to the weeping skies and began to laugh.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: swing


End file.
